


Another Eternal Winter

by ahallister



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahallister/pseuds/ahallister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anna tries to once again save Arendelle from eternal winter (contains nudity and implied wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Eternal Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, the characters are all ™ Disney and I claim no ownership thereof. This story is for entertainment purposes only, so please do not read if likely to be offended by the subject material.

Sunlight had been spilling into the room for a couple hours by the time the lone occupant began stirring from her sleep, her red hair a tangled mess with loose strands sticking out every which way. Yawning and stretching her arms without even opening her eyes, she reached over to pat the other side of the bed, disappointed but not at all surprised to find it completely empty. Princess Anna had taken to sneaking into her sister's bed rather quite often during the past few weeks, but Queen Elsa was a habitually early riser, and was always long gone by the time Anna awoke.

Blinking her eyes and looking around, Anna rolled out of the large bed and stood up, glad that nobody but the birds could see in through the window, as she was not only quite a mess, but still entirely nude. Finding the nightgown she had worn last night discarded on the floor, she lifted it up and pulled it on, just decent enough to make her way back to her own bedroom to bathe and dress for the day. Yawning once more, her brain finally processed the scene taking place outside, and she stared out the window at countless millions of snowflakes falling in a veritable blizzard.

Rushing over to the window, she looked out over the castle courtyard and saw nothing but white. There were a few shapes she could still make out, but the snowfall was so heavy that the town was concealed from sight. Anna gulped, knowing that something must have deeply upset her sister, setting off an early winter, for it was still only October!

Anna rushed out of her sister's bedroom and down through the halls towards her own bedroom, servants politely averting their eyes from the indecently attired princess as she ran. As she bathed and then brushed her hair, braiding it into a state of tidiness, Anna's thoughts kept turning to what could possibly have put Elsa in such a state.

Addressing the painting of her ancestor, Queen Aurora, which hung next to her bed, Anna asked aloud, "Could I have done something to upset her? What if this is all my fault? Maybe news came from the Southern Isles and Hans has escaped, or even killed all his brothers and taken the throne! Perhaps it's Weaseltown trying to get revenge for us cancelling trade? Oh no, what if it's that we're all out of chocolate!?"

Once properly attired, Anna set off looking for her sister, poking her head into each door she came to, calling out, "Elsa?" each time.

"Oh, would you please stop that, your highness. Queen Elsa is entertaining guests in the drawing room." Kai was carrying a large stack of papers, but shifted their weight to one hand, placing a gloved hand on Anna's shoulder, "This way, your highness. I would ask you to be on your best behaviour for the sake of the guests, but I shan't hold out too much hope."

Anna blushed at the not-so-veiled admonishment, "I can be behaved! I can be the very model of sophisticated grace!" Trying to prove the point, Anna straightened her back, trying to emulate the dignified poise that always came so easily to her sister yet required conscious effort for Anna to display.

Kai's bemusement showed on his face as much as in his tone as he replied, "I am sure you can, your highness." Stopping in front of a set of double doors, he set the papers he was carrying down on a small table and then opened the doors, announcing, "Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

The pageantry seemed a bit much at first, but as Anna stepped inside, she recognized representatives of four of their best remaining trade partners. Elsa was seated at a large oaken desk, with a young man seated next to her hurriedly taking notes. There were no windows in the room, but a large chandelier overhead provided more than enough illumination. Anna smiled and waved to the representatives, then grabbed a stool so she could take a seat next to her sister, opposite the busy scribe.

"Queen Elsa, respectfully, the market for ice in Corona is already nearly at its limit. If we were to acquire twice as much ice from Arendelle each year, we would have to sell it for much less to keep it from simply melting away inside the storehouses, and any extra profit would be entirely offset by the cost of the sea voyages to fetch the ice. I'm afraid that any additional trade would have to be in some other product."

Anna was instantly aware of why she so often slept in, and rarely ever came to visit her sister while she was attending to affairs of state. The meetings were always impossibly dry and boring, yet she wasn't allowed to yawn or nod off, or it would reflect poorly on Arendelle. She distracted herself by studying her sister, but Elsa seemed to be in perfectly good spirits, and answered each question and predicament laid before her with ease and grace. Apparently Weaseltown had been importing lumber from their kingdom, and Anna hadn't even known it was such a valuable commodity. But then, she'd only even known how valuable ice was in other countries from talking to Kristoff.

The young scribe distributed draft trade agreements to each of the representatives, and while they each looked over the wording, Anna took her chance to lean in close to whisper to Elsa, "Are you feeling okay? Is everything going well? Was there any bad news this morning?"

Elsa smiled and shook her head, whispering back so as not to disturb her guests, "I'm feeling fine, Anna. The worst news we had this morning was that Weaseltown is trying to refuse to trade with anyone who trades with us, but our ice and lumber is far more valuable than his wool and stinky cheeses." She giggled quietly at her last comment, then took a deep breath to regain her composure before any of the trade representatives could see.

Confused, Anna chewed her lower lip and considered things, maybe Elsa had been scared that Arendelle would be cut off from trade and would suffer earlier that morning, and by now the storm would be abating? The trade representatives all seemed happy with Elsa's proposals, and were bowing or curtseying as they approached the desk to announce their acceptance, so Anna slipped out of the room to go look outside.

The high windows in the gallery room were covered with snow, darkening the paintings and keeping her from seeing what the weather was like outside, so she kept going. Sliding down the banister of the grand staircase leading into the main entry hall, Anna's heart fell, for through the tall latticed windows, the snow was falling just as fast and heavy as before, swirling about the castle and settling into deep snowdrifts out in the courtyard.

If it wasn't the trade negotiations that were upsetting Elsa, and the only bad news had just proven to be an empty threat, then what could possibly have Elsa in such inner turmoil. Staring out into the snowy tempest, Anna wondered again what could have caused this. Could Elsa be upset with her? Anna tried to think back on the events of last night, though most of it was just a blurred tangle of limbs. Closing her eyes with one hand pressed against the icy window, she recalled each word Elsa had spoken, or cried out, as was more often the case, but nothing had seemed out of place.

Gazing out at the wintry landscape outside, Anna mused, "Maybe I just need to do something extra special to remind Elsa how much I love her!"

Anna fetched bonbons from her secret trove in her room, selecting the ones Elsa usually seemed to like best, then raided the kitchens for a serving tray, arranging the chocolates on a plate, and then deciding that, if she was going to take her sister a whole tray, she should also make her some hot chocolate. Unfortunately, for all that Anna loved chocolate, cooking was far from her strong suit, as such chores were always left to the castle's staff, and eventually she conceded to needing help and let a kitchen-hand show her how to carefully measure just enough of each ingredient. After drinking a whole cup just to make sure it was suitable for her sister, Anna filled a large mug with the hot cocoa, sprinkled flakes of chocolate over the top, and then placed a cinnamon stick in for her sister to stir with.

Carrying the tray through the castle without spilling the cocoa was trickier than Anna had expected, renewing her respect for the staff who always made it look so very easy. The most difficult bit though, was convincing the servants that she wanted to do this herself, and then finding that the drawing room was already empty when she got there, Elsa and her guests having retired to some other part of the castle.

Anna almost walked right past the library, but then she noticed that the door was ajar and nudged it all the way open with her foot, "Elsa? Are you in here?" She stepped inside, nervous that the cocoa might spill, or even worse, that it might have cooled already, peering around, the bookshelves lit by a few oil lamps. The lamps gave her hope that Elsa was in here, as they wouldn't even be lit unless someone was reading.

The library was a massive room, with rows and rows of books, covering everything from the genealogies of Europe to natural philosophy. Anna had never taken much of an interest in any of the musty old tomes aside from the leather-bound collections of fairy tales, especially a French translation of Thousand and One Nights that had the most beautiful illustrations. In the furthest corner of the library, she found Elsa curled up with a book in an upholstered armchair, an entire stack of books sitting next to the chair and reaching from the floor to nearly the height of Anna's shoulders.

Elsa had been too distracted by her reading to even hear her sister call her name, but the scent of chocolate wafting through the library from the mug of cocoa roused her from her reverie, "Anna? Is that... mmmmm... cocoa! Did you bring that for me?"

Setting the tray down on the arm of the chair, Anna nodded, "Yep! I hope it's still warm enough, I wasn't sure where to find you." Raising up on tiptoes, she tried to peer at the text of the book Elsa had been reading, but the blonde closed the book and tucked it to her side for later.

"It smells delicious, and you brought me chocolates too?" Elsa's expression turned suddenly suspicious and she looked up, scrutinizing her younger sister, "What have you done this time?" Her head tilted towards the distant entrance to the library, half expecting Kai to burst in and complain that Anna had accidentally burnt down the stable.

Indignant, Anna planted her hands on her hip, forcing Elsa to keep the tray steady so the cocoa wouldn't spill, her mouth opening to vehemently deny her sister's accusation, only to remember the very fear that brought her here. Her indignation lost steam immediately and she blushed, fidgeting anxiously and looking down at her feet, "Um, uh, well... I don't think I've done anything wrong, I hope, but... but you'd tell me if I had, right?" She looked up, meeting Elsa's eyes hopefully as she nervously chewed on her lower lip.

Elsa waved a hand at the floor and created a column of ice next to the chair for her to rest the tray on, quickly lifting the mug away with both hands before the ice could chill it, "Of course I would, Anna! I'm sorry I thought ill, I just..." She sipped the cocoa, which was only just barely warm now, but still quite good, and smiled, "It's delicious Anna. Thank you."

Anna shook her head sadly, "No, that's okay Elsa, I know I can be really troublesome, and cause all sorts of difficulty for you at times. I just wanted to remind you how much I love you." She then leaned in close to plant a quick kiss on her sister's lips, her tongue darting out to taste the cocoa staining them.

"I'm sorry all the same, Anna. It wasn't fair of me at all." She sipped the cocoa some more, then stirred it with the stick of cinnamon as she leaned back into the chair, "This stack is going to take me all month to read through. I sent away to the Royal Society of London for their current research on magic, but I didn't expect quite so many books!" Winking up at her sister, Elsa added, "Don't worry though, I won't be bringing these to bed. I won't let my reading be a closed door between us."

Anna reached out for the top book from the stack and started thumbing through the pages, "I should certainly hope not! Besides, I bet I could totally compete with dry reading like this any day!"

Extending a hand to snatch the book from Anna's grasp, Elsa said, "It's not all dry, and I'd really like to know more about how magic works. I'm not the first in our family to have magic, and I don't just mean cousin Rapunzel. And one thing I've learned is that, much like our dear cousin, those of us with magic tend to attract witches, faeries, even dragons."

Turning sideways, Anna mimed holding a sword and pretended to thrust and parry an invisible opponent, "And if they do, I'll stick a nice sharp sabre right through their hearts! Nobody is going to come take you away from me!"

Elsa grinned and nodded her head as she sipped more cocoa, watching Anna pretend to defeat a whole army of evildoers before saying, "Ah, but Anna, witches haven't got hearts! They sacrifice their heart to gain their magical powers, and that is why witches cannot feel love!" She patted the stack of books with a hand, "It takes a mix of bravery and knowledge to defeat such adversaries, neither on its own can suffice."

"Then we'll face them down together!" Anna grinned, especially because Elsa looked quite genuinely happy now, "Oh, but I should go practice some before it gets too late! Um, I hope you like the chocolates I picked out, I think those are your favourites." She then spun around and skipped merrily out of the library, certain that she had solved the problem of the overly early winter.

The view outside Anna's bedroom window was still almost entirely white. The snow was no longer falling so heavily, and she could see the town, the buildings all covered in thick snow, but there were still big flakes falling here and there. Down below, she could see a couple soldiers bundled up against the cold shovelling snow from the ramparts so that the castle walls could be manned even in weather like this.

At least the snow seemed to be letting up now, so Anna was sure she had done a good job cheering her sister up, but Arendelle was still buried in deep drifts, and snowflakes were continuing to fall. She was going to have to try even harder, and she'd already resorted to chocolates, so that didn't leave her many options.

It took Anna most of the night to gather everything she needed, skipping dinner in the banquet hall and just snacking on food in the kitchens on her way through to reach the wine cellar and then back out. Luckily, Elsa didn't walk in on her as Anna carefully prepared her sister's room, having probably just returned to the library after dinner.

When Elsa finally did return to her bedroom, she found it lit with dozens of candles, casting the whole room in a warm glow. Her bed was already occupied, a first, as Anna usually retired to her own bedroom first before showing up, and as Elsa stepped inside, Anna pushed the covers down, revealing a distinct lack of a nightgown. Elsa grinned, then closed the door behind her and turned the key to lock it, "Oh, is this why you didn't come to dinner then?" She glided over to the large bed, her hips swaying from side to side as she carefully avoided the candles on the floor, "Or are you supposed to be my dessert?"

Anna blushed as her mind filled with images of herself drizzled in chocolate while sitting in a large goblet, but focused her attention on her sister, who was slowly making her way around the bed, dragging her fingertips across the bedding, "I just wanted to do something special. I know you've been upset about something..."

Elsa had been just about to reach out and caress Anna's bare stomach, but instead straightened up, confused, "Upset? Why on Earth would you think I've been upset?" She racked her brain, trying to remember what she could have said to give Anna such a notion, but could think of nothing.

Just as bewildered as her older sister, Anna pointed to the window, a good deal amount of snow visible on the sill even without looking out at the wintry landscape beyond it, "But... but the blizzard! You brought back winter!"

Everything suddenly clicked in Elsa's head, and she realized what must have happened. Laughing harder than she could ever remember having done, a hand on her stomach as she near doubled over, Elsa shook her head, but took a full minute to recover enough to respond, "Oh, Anna! Is that really what all this has all been about?"

Anxious to find out what could have inspired so much laughter from her normally perfectly composed older sister, Anna bit her lip and nodded, blushing furiously and reaching to pull the covers back up over her naked form.

"Oh no you don't!" Elsa pounced on the bed, her hands pinning Anna's arms in place, her grin almost predatory, "Winter just came a month early is all. And since it seems to me that I have a lovely present right here before me, I don't think I'll wait until Solstice to enjoy it."

Squirming did Anna no good, as her sister had the upper hand, and besides, Anna was still completely stunned by the revelation, "Winter came... you mean... you really haven't..." She blushed even more deeply, murmuring, "Oh, I've been so stupid."

Elsa planted a kiss on Anna's forehead, then sat up, straddling her younger sister, "You've not been stupid at all, Anna. Impulsive and a bit quick at jumping to conclusions, but you've been so very, very thoughtful." She stretched her arms and let the dress she was wearing melt away until she was as bare as her sister, "And I'm not going to let such thoughtfulness go to waste."

As Elsa leaned in to kiss her on the lips, Anna could only think that perhaps being wrong wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
